


Chapter 7: An Evening with the Holts

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [7]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Romance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Overprotective Matt Holt tries to figure out exactly what Lance’s intentions are towards his sister while giving Pidge and Lance some tips on how to reach level 36 of Killbot Phantasm.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chapter 7: An Evening with the Holts

Lance and Pidge descended the staircase and returned to the dining room. Matt was there with the pizza, and Colleen had reheated the leftovers from lunch. After everyone settled down to eat dinner, there was a lengthy discussion of the Defenders project, most of it too technical for Lance to understand, but he still followed the gist of it. Pidge had taught him a great deal about science and technology over the years, so Lance wasn’t completely lost, and he was greatful for it.  
There was also much reminiscing about their shared fondness for Shiro. Matt told stories of his involvement with the Rebellion, and Lance and Pidge told tales of the Paladins’ many adventures. Sam even had some interesting stories to tell about Pre-Kerebos space missions, and about life at the Garrison in Sam and Colleen’s younger days. Apparently when they were cadets, they knew of several different ways to sneak out of the Garrison Academy to have little mischievous escapades with their friends and not get caught.  
“Oh, so that’s where Pidge gets it from,” said Matt, giving his sister a knowing look.  
“Well, if you think of it, that’s how our adventures really got started,” Pidge replied. “I used to go out into the desert with the scanning equipment that I built in order to listen to top secret radio communication signals.”  
“Which is illegal,” Sam added.  
“Yeah, But Hunk and I caught her doing that one night.” Lance smirked.  
“Oh, goodness! Did you turn her in?” Colleen asked.  
“Of course not,” said Pidge. “Lance was always sneaking out of the dorms to go into town in search of pizza, girls, and astronauts, and not necessarily in that order. That’s probably what he was doing that night, am I right?”  
Lance looked guiltily at her. “Well, yes, but I decided to follow you instead...”  
Matt interrupted him, “And look where that led you.”  
“We became Paladins of Voltron that night,” Pidge said.  
“Oh. I was thinking more in terms of pizza, girls, and astronauts,” Matt said, and they laughed at his remark.  
“Well, I am having pizza with these two lovely ladies and two genuine astronauts right now, so you can’t blame a man for living his dream,” Lance quipped. There was more laughter.  
“That was the night of the U.F.O. crash. Shiro had returned to earth in a stolen Galra ship,” Pidge explained.  
“Hunk wanted to go back inside before we got caught,” Lance added.  
“But I wanted a closer look,” Pidge said.  
“And I ran after her, of course. Hunk thought we were both insane, but he followed us anyway.”  
“Hunk still thinks that both of you are insane,” Matt remarked. “But I’m glad he followed you. Someone had to keep you two out of trouble.”  
“According to Shiro, that’s practically impossible,” Sam said with a chuckle.  
Pidge smiled. “We actually met Shiro that night. Keith was trying to rescue him.”  
“Hey, I was trying to rescue him too!” Lance said, unconvincingly. “Everything was going great until we all got on Keith’s hover bike and he drove us off the side of a cliff.”  
Sam and Matt thought this was very funny.  
“Who taught Keith how to drive that thing?” Matt asked.  
“Shiro, of course!” Sam chortled.  
Colleen looked horrified. “You all could have been killed!” She turned to her daughter. “Young lady, I should have grounded you even longer.”

After supper, Matt, Lance, and Pidge volunteered to clean up the dining room and feed Bae Bae while Sam was watching a favorite television program in the living room. Colleen went to check on the laundry. As they were finishing up, Pidge asked Matt if he wanted to play Killbot Phantasm with them.  
“Neither of you has made it to level 36 yet, so you want my help, don’t you?” Matt asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Maybe,” said Pidge.  
Pidge convinced her brother to come upstairs with them. She and Lance set up the Mercury Gameflux II while Matt sat in the chair by her desk.  
“How many times have you two played that game?”  
“Hundreds,” said Lance.  
“You’ve had hundreds of video game dates with my sister? Alone in your room in your pajamas with my baby sister?”  
“Matt—“ Pidge sounded annoyed.  
“It was perfectly innocent,” Lance reassured him.  
“Then why exactly do they call you Loverboy Lance? How many girls have you seduced in those Paladin Pajamas?” Matt asked.  
“Matt, stop it!” Pidge was beginning to get really annoyed.  
Just then, Colleen came upstairs with a basket of laundry.  
“Matt, is this one of yours, sweetheart? Your father says it isn’t his.” She held up a light blue button-down dress shirt. Lance couldn’t hide his telltale blush.  
“That’s Lance’s, Mom.” Pidge explained, a bit pink-cheeked. “There was a stain on it, so I put it in the wash for him.” Well, that wasn’t exactly a lie.  
“Thanks, Mrs. Holt.” Lance said. He took off his sweater and began buttoning up his freshly-laundered shirt over his T-shirt. Colleen left, but not without raising her eyebrows and exchanging glances with Matt in such a way that said keep an eye on those two.  
Matt looked at Katie’s bed. “Your covers are a bit wrinkled. What exactly were you two doing up here unchaperoned?”  
“We had chaperones. Bae Bae and my trash nebula pets were with us.” The green and blue trash floofs trilled as if to affirm that statement.  
“I was playing the guitar,” Lance said, pulling his sweater back on, “Pidge and I were singing a song that I’ve been working on.” Lance’s guitar was still leaning against one wall.  
“Trying to serenade her, huh? Pretty slick. Loverboy is trying to put the moves on you, Katie.”  
Pidge looked furious. “Matt, stop it! Lance wrote a song for me, and we were singing it together, and it was actually quite beautiful. Mom and Dad even came up here to listen and they loved it.”  
“Okay, okay. Truce. I am sorry that you are so easy to tease.”  
Pidge made a face at her brother, then turned to her boyfriend. “Lance, I hope you don’t have to deal with this sort of thing back home.”  
“Well, I do have four older siblings instead of just one, so it’s actually much, much worse,” Lance confessed.  
Matt cackled. “Well, that makes me look forward to meeting my future in-laws even more. When are you two getting married?”  
Pidge glared at her brother. “I should have left you in space.”  
“Yeah, But then you wouldn’t be getting these cheat codes. You are both up to level 34, right?”  
Pidge sighed. “Yes.”  
“Okay, well, you each get a turn to play against me. If I win, you have to answer a few very personal questions for me, and I will give you one of the codes as a reward.”  
“Is this some kind of fiendish torture you learned as a Galra prisoner?” Pidge asked.  
Lance moaned. “He’s worse than Veronica.”  
Matt grimaced like the maniacal host of Garfle Warfle Snick. “Let the game begin!”  
Pidge went first. There were some very intense moments in which she nearly beat her brother, and Lance cheered her on the entire time. In the end, however, Matt won. Pidge groaned.  
Matt grimaced. “Okay, it is my understanding that you have owned those two fuzzy trash parasites since you were fifteen years old, but you have never revealed their names to anyone. What are the secret names of your two trash nebula pets?”  
Pidge covered her face. “No, Matt.” She was blushing.  
“I’ve actually been wondering about that myself,” Lance admitted.  
“Answer the question if you want those cheat codes.”  
“Fine. The green one is named Pidgeon.”  
“You named a trash parasite after yourself?” Lance couldn’t contain his laughter. “I’m beginning to like this game.”  
“But what’s the blue one’s name?” Matt insisted.  
“Let’s play another round.”  
“Answer the question, Pidge. You want to get to level 36, don’t you?”  
She sighed. “Okay, fine. His name is....” She would not make eye contact with either of them. “Lancelot.”  
Lance and Matt erupted in a fit of laughter. Lance wiped away a tear, “Aw...that’s so sweet...I’ve never had a garbage poof named after me before.”  
“Garbage poof?!” Matt laughed so hard that he nearly fell off of his chair.  
“Hey! He’s a cute little garbage poof,” said Lance, giving the creature a little pat. It trilled happily.  
“I hate you both.”  
“And we both know that’s not true. Your turn, Loverboy.”  
Matt made quick and easy work out of beating Lance, much to his embarrassment. But Lance dreaded what came next even more.  
“Okay. Your question is this: what exactly are your intentions toward my little sister? Because if you are trying to seduce her and make her just another one of your conquests...”  
“Matt, stop it! You have gone to far!”  
“No, I’ll answer the question.” Lance said. “First of all, Even though I have flirted with a lot of girls, I don’t have any ‘conquests’ to speak of, and I have never thought of women in such a degrading way. Secondly, Pidge and I have been Paladins and best friends for three years, and I have the highest amount of love and respect for her.” Pidge smiled at him proudly. “Thirdly, both of us are in our first serious relationship, but we know that we are totally committed to each other and have even discussed our future together. A future that will hopefully include marriage and a children of our own, who I am sorry to say, won’t be named Pidgeon or Lancelot.” Pidge began to smirk. Matt was having a hard time keeping a straight face.  
“I don’t think we’ll name any of them Kaltenecker either.” was Pidge’s deadpan addition.  
“Aw, I thought Lance Kaltenecker McClain, Jr. would make a great name for our first child.”  
“Sorry to disappoint you,” Pidge said before she finally collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
Matt roared with laughter. He gave them all of the cheat codes after that.  
Then Matt was finally silent, smiling to himself as they made it to level 36 to beat the final boss. They took on the challenge together, working together exactly as Paladins of Voltron should. As when operating the giant mecha’s right and left arm, the sword and shield of Voltron, they were unbeatable. When it was over, they high-fived each other.  
“Team Plance does it again!” Lance kissed her.  
Matt cheered. “We should celebrate.”  
“I have already thought of that.” Lance said as he opened the white bag.  
“Peanut butter cookies! I knew it!” Pidge exclaimed.  
“Hunk’s special recipe.”  
“I owe you both an apology,” Matt admitted. “I was just being an overprotective big brother, and I was really wrong about you, Lance.”  
“No hard feelings. If I had a little sister as awesome as yours I would probably be overprotective as well.”  
“A toast, then, to the garbage poofs! Or maybe to my sister and future-brother-in-law!” Matt proclaimed. “Here’s to Pidgeon and Lancelot!”  
They clinked their bottles together, and then Pidge said, “We are definitely naming one of them after you.”  
“One of your future kids?” Matt asked, flattered.  
“No, the next garbage poof I decide to adopt.”  
Lance nearly choked on his peanut butter cookie.


End file.
